


To My Knight

by AlaizabelMarks



Category: Random Love Letter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaizabelMarks/pseuds/AlaizabelMarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a letter I wrote for my love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Knight

I love you. You put a smile on my face on my darkest days. You make me blush with a simple comment. I only felt safe in your arms. I miss your heartbeat. I miss your kiss. I miss the way you held me. I miss how you made me feel beautiful. I miss how you would pick on me. I miss holding your hand. I miss your smile. I miss your strength. I love how you see the real me. I miss having your shoulder to cry on. I miss the way you would look into my eyes, and you could tell I was upset. I miss how you would drive me crazy. I daydream about us together. I can almost feel your lips on mine. I imagine a future with you. I wanted you to be my first. I imagined our wedding, and our daughter. I love that you would protect me. I love your kindness, and your sarcasm. I love how you support me. I will never understand how Rebecca is jealous. She has nothing to be jealous of. She has you, your heart, your mind. Those are the things I wish for most. You are my knight in shining armor. You are my prince charming. I just wish that that our kiss could wake me up.


End file.
